The embodiments described herein relate generally to electronic gaming systems and methods that conduct wagering games and, more particularly, to an electronic gaming system that utilizes a multiplier feature to award a multiple of an amount wagered.
Generally, many known electronic gaming machines conduct wagering games, such as, for example, reel games. In such games, symbols are randomly selected and displayed in a matrix of symbols on a game display. The wagering game defines one or more win conditions, the occurrence of which results in a win amount being awarded. Typically, reel games define win conditions as win-lines defined across at least a portion of the matrix on the game display. For each round of play, when a certain combinations of symbols appear along a win-line, the reel game awards a win amount, or winnings, corresponding to that combination of symbols and that win-line. Win amounts vary according to the combination of symbols and according to the particular win-line along which the combination of symbols appears. Win amounts are typically determined according to a pay table defined for the wagering game, where the pay table comprehends the various combinations of symbols and win-lines, i.e., the win conditions that may occur in the wagering game. In many reel games, the win amount for a round of play may be a fraction of an amount wagered for that round of play for certain win conditions. For other win conditions, the win amount may be much larger than the amount wagered.
Many known electronic gaming machines include bonus features that, when triggered, result in an additional award, or bonus award, to the player. Such bonus features are incorporated into many wagering games to enhance the electronic gaming machines through additional elements of excitement and chance. One such bonus feature is a multiplier feature. Multiplier features are triggered, for example, by an occurrence of a trigger symbol in the matrix of symbols displayed on the electronic gaming machine. Multiplier features typically define a scalar value by which winnings are multiplied and the multiple awarded. For example, in reel games, when a trigger symbol appears in the matrix of symbols for a round of play, a scalar value is multiplied by any winnings for that round of play, and the multiple of the winnings is awarded. The multiplier feature may apply for only the round of play in which the trigger symbol appeared, or may apply for multiple rounds of play of the wagering game. Likewise, the multiplier feature applies equally to small win amounts and large win amounts, providing an even wider range of potential winnings and excitement.
Multiplier features improve known electronic gaming machines by introducing an additional opportunity for players of wagering games conducted thereon to win multiples of win amounts they would otherwise be awarded. Such multiplier features enhance the electronic gaming machines and the experience of players through additional elements of excitement and chance.